ALL ABOOT HOTARU
by Gaara of Sunagakure
Summary: everything and anything you wanted to know about
1. Chapter 1

**Everything about Hotaru!**

**By: **Sephy's follower

**Disclaimer:** I own all the information about HotaruTomoe... mwahahaha

**Caution:** Once you begin there's no turning back

**PART ONE: BACKGROUND**

There once was a girl who lived in a big lonely house with her father. Her name was Hotaru Tomoe and she has the powers of death, darkness, and silence. She is Sailor Saturn, senshi of silence! Hotaru is a fourteen year old girl who can transform into the Sailor Soldier, Sailor Saturn. The other Sailor Soldiers think she's to dangerous (some of them try to kill her). Hotaru is a social outcast and wears black a lot. Hotaru means firefly and Tomoe means death NOT EARTH! There is already a Sailor Earth, Tuxedo Kamen remember? People seem to argue this out. I know the roman god Saturn is the god of earth, but it doesn't apply to Hotaru or her dad, Professor Tomoe. If tomoe ment earth it's like saying Professor Earth. Remember he was evil!

Because I have the free time to do this kind of stuff... Part two is every name, favorite colors, weapons, and all that jazz


	2. Chapter 2

**Everything about Hotaru!**

**STILL By:** Sephy's follower

**Disclaimer:** I **STILL** own all the information about HotaruTomoe

**Caution:** LLAMA'S ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

**PART TWO: FROM JAPAN TO AMERICA!**

**Names: **

Hotaru Tomoe

Sailor Saturn

Mistress 9

Dark Messiah

Senshi of Silence

**Blood type:**

AB

**Birthday:**

January 6 (the planet Saturn is the 6th planet from the sun)

**Constellation:**

Capricorn

**Favorite color:**

violet (NOT PURPLE! GAH!)

**Keyword:**

I use

**School:**

Mugen Gakuen High

**Flower:**

carnation

**Zodiac Color:**

brown

**Planet:**

Saturn (duh)

**Zodiac Number:**

10 (Sailor Saturn was the 10th and last senshi to appear in the sailor moon saga. Is it a coincidence that her Zodiac number is 10?)

**Weapon:**

Silence Glaive

**Metal:**

Lead

**Favorite Subject:**

World History

**Least Favorite:**

Gym

**Powers:**

Silence glaive Surprise, Silent Wall, Death Reborn Revolution

**Father's Name:**

Souichi

**Mother's Name:**

Keiko

**Japanese Voice:**

Minaguchi Yuko

**American Name:**

Hotaru Tomoe (Yahoo! They didn't mess it up!)

**French Name:**

Olivia Tomoe

**Portuguese Name:**

Otavia Tomoe

**Italian Name:**

Ottiva Tomoe

**German Name:**

Hotaru Tomoe

**Cantonese Name:**

Ah-Ying Tomoe

**First Appearance in Japan:**

episode 111, aired October 22, 1994

**First Appearance in America:**

episode 105, aired July 11, 2000

**Last Appearance in Japan:**

February 8, 1997... some people say she appeared episode 112, she did but she was in the episode before.

**Castle:**

Titan, It's in the manga

Okie Dokie... the next part would be her personality. Then... afterwards I will explain why I know all of this... and some things might repeat after a while because... I always forget what I've already said then I write it again. Get it... I'm have no train of thought at all... ENJOY!


	3. Chapter 3

**Everything about Hotaru!**

**STILL STILL By:** Sephy's follower

**Disclaimer:** I **STILL** **STILL** own all the information about HotaruTomoe

**Caution:** I HAVE NO HOBBY!

**PART THREE: PERSONALITY**

Personality:... Hotaru is shy and doesn't have much friends. She collects lamps and dolls. She loves noodles and hates milk. Reasons why she does is because she's a Capricorn, milk is opposite of her star sign, Capricorn, cancer is opposite. Hotaru hates physical activity. She dreams to be a doctor, **that's impossible! She's not even social!** Hotaru doesn't have many friends besides chibi usa. They all think she's gross because she can actually heal people. Hotaru is an out cast, she wears all black and dark clothing until that battle with Pharaoh 90 when she dies and is reincarnated and starts wearing bright colors! **EW YUCKY! **Do you ever wonder why she wasn't in a lot of episodes? It's because she's a hermit. She's self concise and stays at home. Same with the other outers, they have lives. Why is Saturn so short? She hates milk right?** (milk does a body good)** and she stays in her dark room all the time. So she's pale (**yes she is! Compare her to the others!)** And short because she's not eating a lot which makes her weak and get seizures often. Now if Sailor Saturn were in more episodes there wouldn't be much of a show. Why? For one thing her glaive could vanquish all the villains, and she'd heal everyone.

That's all for this thing... I'm about to start that hole repeating thing I was talking about soon I can tell, because I feel not like rereading this information because I already know all it by heart, so why do I have to read it again for you people! The next chapter is about her deaths... because she dies a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

All Aboot Hotaru!

Chapter Whatever I'm on: Her Deaths.

Sailor Saturn died six times. I am counting the Moon kingdom death in her previous life. Than when Hotaru was young, she died in a lab explosion conducted by her father. The experiment had gone horribly wrong. Her father, professor Tomoe made a deal with Pharaoh 90 to have her life spared if Mistress 9 could posses Hotaru's body. A deal with the devil had been made indeed. Mistress 9 remained dormant until she was needed. When she had found the perfect heart crystal, Mistress 9 cam and Hotaru died. She had died three times so far. During the Mistress 9 battle, Hotaru reappeared and died again. Four times. Than at last, Sailor Saturn transformed from Mistress 9, battled Pharaoh 90, and died again. Five times. Than Sailor Pluto came awhile after and sped up Hotaru's age to battle. **_(Beware I'm about to freak out and type in all caps because frankly… this just pisses me off.)_** SHE WAS KILLED BY URANUS AND NEPTUNE (WHO TURNED EVIL) DON'T WORRY SAILOR SATURN CAM BACK. SIX DEATHS TOTAL. BUT HER LAST DEATH WAS THE STUPIDEST!

THE NEW VILLAIN, SAILOR GALAXIA, TOLD URANUS AND NEPTUNE IF THEY JOIN WITH HER THEY'RE LIVES WILL BE SPARED. SAILOR URANUS SAYS TO NEPTUNE, "LET'S BE TOGETHER IN HELL." THEY WERE GOING TO TAKE HER OFFER. SATURN, PLUTO, AND MOON WERE SHOCKED. URANUS AND NEPTUNE GET THESE BRACELETS TO SHOOT BEAMS AT PLUTO AND SATURN. IT WASN'T EVEN A FIGHT. PLUTO AND SATURN TAKE THE BLASTS AND FADE AWAY. SAILOR MOON WAS MORE UPSET THAT PLUTO WAS DYING. IT'S TRUE AND IT SUCKS. URANUS AND NEPTUNE KILLED THEM TO KILL GALAXIA. GALAZIA ENDED UP KILLING URANUS AND NEPTUNE FOR THEIR DECEPTION. I CANNOT BELIEVE THEY WOULD SACRIFICE THE OTHERS JUST FOR THEIR BIG STUPID PLAN.

ON THE VERY LAST EPISODE, WE SEE HOTARU SITTING UNDER THE STARS WITH THE OTHER OUTERS. A SHOOTING STAR GOES BY. SHE ASKS WHAT SETSUNA WISHED FOR AND SHE SAYS IT WAS A SECRET. THAN SHE SAYS TO HARUKA AND MICHURU (Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune), "WHAT DID YOU TWO WISH FOR?" THAT IS THE LAST THING SHE EVER SAID. LATER THE EPISODE ENDS WITH PHOTO SHOTS OF SERENA WITH THE OUTER AND INNER SENSHI.

**_Author: Anyways… now that the stressful subject is over with, I will tell you the next and final chapter. It's all about Sailor Saturn's Outfit. Whoohoo! That's the funniest subject! Anyways… Meh: that is all. _**


	5. Chapter 5

All About Hotaru

Let's talk about Sailor Saturn's Outfit!

Sailor Saturn has the exact patterned outfit of Sailor Pluto, even a type of violet color. Sailor Saturn's third season outfit has the most muted uniform of them all. She has scalloped gloves, a white heart crystal for a broach and a chocker design, and spiked sleeves. However, when Sailor stars comes along her costume changed. Her gloves become regular and unscalloped. You would wonder why Uranus and Neptune never changed the size of their gloves.Saturn also got a translucent shoulder pad, got a white stripe on her Sailor frock, longer bow. A star on her choker. Anyone would think her new heart broach would be white but it's violet. So shouldn't Pluto's broach be violet too? Ever notice that all the scouts's color are on their tiara, not Saturn though, it's white. Same with Pluto, she has red jewel on her tiara. Saturn has always kept the same boots, glaive, tiara, and Saturn shaped earrings.

I know that was really short but… get over it. The next one may repeat some things I have already said but…so. Anyways… it'll kinds of be a recap of her life again… because I feel I left some things out. I'm almost done with this whole thing so rejoice with me!


	6. Chapter 6

All about Hotaru

Hotaru's life

Hotaru Tomoe lives in Japan in a big house with her father, Dr. Tomoe (who is a brilliant scientist if I do say so myself). When she was young, her mother died in a lab explosion and Hotaru nearly died too. A mysterious alien named Pharaoh 90 made a bargain with Dr. Tomoe that he would let his daughter live, if a demon could posses the Dr.'s body. The deal was made, but Hotaru's body ended up being possessed also by a dark Messiah name Mistress 9.

By the time she was 14, Hotaru was a social outcast who wore black all the time. Hotaru also had the strange power of healing people, which everyone at school thought was gross. Hotaru was also having health problems; she would get frequent attacks of seizures and was extremely weak. For no reason she would get an outburst of rage and attack at random. Her eye's will glow red, and an aura of evil (Black death) will glow around her. All these problems are caused by the demon inside of her, Mistress 9 (just incase you have already forgotten).

Meanwhile Dr. Tomoe's demon was creating a secret laboratory of daimons (demons) to arise and find a source of power to revive the sleeping demon in Hotaru's body. If this demon is awaken she and Pharaoh 90 will finally have enough power to destroy the world.

A bunch of Super Heroines call Sailor Soldiers (who have magick powers) have attempted to kill Hotaru before Mistress 9 is revived, unfortunately they fail. Mistress 9 finds her source of power and quickly takes over Hotaru's body. She immediately summons Pharaoh 90 and destruction of the world.

The leader of the Sailor Soldiers, Sailor Moon, is one of the few who think Hotaru can still be helped and not harmed. She trys to convince the Outer Sailor Soldiers (the ones who want Hotaru dead) that Hotaru is a good person, as they finish off the weak daimons and demons in Dr. Tomoe.

As it turns out, none of the Sailor Soldiers are able to defeat the wall of daimons that are attacking them, or Pharaoh 90 and Mistress 9. They get clobbered and all seems lost. But the only one that can save the world from doom turns out to be Hotaru…

Hotaru's spirit ruptures from Mistress 9's body and completely kills her, and what immerges from this is a new spirit of Hotaru, Sailor Saturn is the soldier of destruction and has the power of silence. Now that the Mistress is dead, she must kill Pharaoh 90; she is the only one who can. With Sailor Saturn's magic staff, the silence glaive, she destroys Pharaoh 90 and herself. But luckily Sailor Moon is able to rescue what's left of Hotaru's spirit. All that is left is the manifestation of Hotaru in a form of an innocent (or baby). This gives a chance for baby Hotaru to grow up as a normal child. The evil threat is now gone thanks to her and peace can return to the world.

However, a new evil surfaces, and Sailor Saturn's powers are needed again. So Hotaru's age is sped up by Sailor Pluto (a soldier who controls time) so she is old enough to fight. Now at age six (six is old enough to fight? What has the world come to?), Hotaru has no health problems and is not as shy as she was. She no longer wears black by she still obtains her memories from the past. Hotaru may have had a troubled life but now she can enjoy a new one.

See! Everything turns out great for her… until she gets killed another two or three times of course. 0.0 Well, I'm finally done being weird (not really I can never be done being myself) That's all I have to say about this possessed teen… tune in next time when I do a full bio of someone completely different!


End file.
